


73 días junto a ti. (AU Destiel )

by SophieBeleenSPN



Category: SPN, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieBeleenSPN/pseuds/SophieBeleenSPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean y Cas han conseguido la custodia de un bebé. Sam, orgulloso de su hermano y cuñado, ha tenido una gran idea, filmar el primer años de vida de su sobrino, filmaciones que estarán a cargo de Cas, Dean y Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo I

  
_**Día 73... **_  
Dean puso la cámara frente a el, como lo había hecho tantas veces este ultimo tiempo, miró fijamente el lente sin saber que decir, sin saber como hacer que aquel video no fuese tan doloroso. Fijó la mirada unos segundo en la cuna tras la cámara, su hijo dormía ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas en un segundo, necesitaba ser fuerte, por el pequeño, por el mismo y por Cas. Respiró profundo y secó esas lagrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos, se acercó nuevamente a la cámara y dio a grabar...

 

  
_**Día 1...**_  
-Hola bebé, aquí tu genial papi Dean al habla- dijo con una gran sonrisa a la cámara que había comprado hace unos minutos atrás. Estaba en un centro comercial junto a su hermano, el menor de los Winchester se le había ocurrido la gran idea de documentar el primer año de la vida del pequeño junto sus padres y Dean había aceptado encantado, siempre había adorado las cámaras. -A tu tío Sam se le a ocurrido esta idea y vamos, que por fin ha tenido una buena ¿como no apoyarlo?- Se escuchó de fondo a Sam decir un par de insultos hacia Dean, pero el rubio no se dio ni por aludido -veremos cómo sale esto y si no, tendrás mucho material para Youtube, ahora no sabes que es pero cuando crezcas lo harás- Sonrió por ultima vez y detuvo el video, lo vio un par de veces junto a Sam y guardó la Cámara.

-Aquí papi de nuevo- saludó a la cámara unas horas mas tarde -hemos llegado hace solo unos segundos desde donde nos han entregado un bebé que es precioso- dijo alegre -¡¡si!! eres tu...- dio vuelta la cámara enfocando a Castiel que sostenía un pequeño bebé entre sus brazos, el castaño lucía una sonrisa grande mientras acariciaba con suavidad las mejillas del bebé. -¿Algo que decir, Cas?- Castiel alzó la mirada encontrándose con la cámara demasiado cerca de el, hizo una breve mueca de disgusto y se alejó solo un poco  
-Aun no entiendo por qué debemos documentar todo- dijo mirando a Dean, mientras mecía al pequeño Henry es sus brazos  
-Porque es divertido, y Sam nos ha regalado la cámara- giró bruscamente el lente hacia él -Gracias Sammy- y volvió a enfocar a su compañero -además, es una forma diferente de contarle nuestra historia a nuestro hijo ¿no crees?- contra ese argumento Cas no podía luchar, claro que les había costado estar donde estaban ahora, primero había sido todo el papeleo de la adopción y luego ganar el caso para poder tenerlo, había peleando por ese bebé que tenía ahora en sus brazos.  
-Entiendo...-dijo resignado aún mirando a Dean -pero no quier....-  
-Mira hacia al lente Cas- Dean lo interrumpió haciendo que el castaño rodara los ojos molesto, pero le hizo caso y continuó -pero no quiero que por estar grabando dejes de cumplir tu labor como padre... como cambiar el pañal- dijo sonriente caminando hasta el rubio y acercándole el bebé  
-oh... vamos ¿no puedes hacerlo esta vez tu?- Castiel no necesito decir nada, simplemente le dio una mirada seria y Dean dejó la cámara a un lado para tomar al bebé. El castaño fue quien se encargó ahora de filma, apuntando a Dean mientras se marchaba al su habitación a cambiarle el pañal  
-Bueno Henry, ahora saber quien es quien da las ordenes aquí - giró la cámara para quedar frente al lente mientras sonreía levemente -bienvenido a nuestro hogar, pequeño...- dio al botón de detener y dejó la cámara sobre la mesa de la cocina, de pronto se sintió mareado, todo comenzó a darle vueltas a tal punto que necesitó apoyarse contra la pared, cerró los ojos un par de segundos, respiró profundo y los abrió. No era primera vez que le ocurría, pero no le prestó atención, lo importante ahora era su hijo.

-Siendo las 23:45 por fin te has dormido- Dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama junto a Castiel -realmente tienes unos pulmones muy fuertes, supongo que eso es bueno- miró a Cas, quien sonreía por aquel comentario  
-Solo espero poder dormir...-contestó el castaño dejando los papeles que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa de noche y acercándose a Dean -¿Sabes que nuestra vida ha cambiado, no? Ya no más salidas a cenar, ni Sábados de no hacer nada... y ni hablar de nuestras...noches- dijo divertido Castiel, viendo como la cara del rubio cambiaba poco a poco  
-Eso no es gracioso Cas- dijo en un tono malhumorado. Dean le sonrió abiertamente y se acercó para darle un suave beso en los labios -Sabes que solo bromeó- dijo contra sus labios -ahora...apaga esa cámara, a no ser que quiera que nuestro hijo vea algo que no debería...- Ambos miraron hacia el lente y Dean asintió, puso el video en pausa para luego apagarla y dejarla sobre su mesita de noche. Rápidamente Dean se subió sobre el castaño, apoyando ambas manos a la altura de su cabeza y lo besó lentamente  
-Creo que debemos aprovechar que Henry está durmiendo ¿no crees?- dijo contra los labios de Cas  
-Creo que es una muy buena idea- contestó con voz ronca, llevando sus manos a la espalda baja de Dean, acariciándolo lentamente.  
Dean se estremeció, solo esperaba que Henry no despertara en toda la noche.

 


	2. Capitulo II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean y Cas han conseguido la custodia de un bebé. Sam, orgulloso de su hermano y cuñado, ha tenido una gran idea, filmar el primer años de vida de su sobrino, filmaciones que estarán a cargo de Cas, Dean y Sam.

  
_** Día ** _ ** 2.. ** **. **   


 

-Son las 6:30 de la mañana y he dormido... -Miró el reloj despertador en su mesita de noche para luego volver a mirar el lente de la cámara -...dos horas- Dean habló con voz rasposa mientras se sentaba sobre la cama. Apuntó al suelo un par de segundos y comenzó a caminar hasta el cuarto del bebé. Abrió la puerta y enfocó desde ahí a Castiel, que mecía al pequeño de un lado a otro intentando hacerlo dormir -Simplemente no quieres dormir...-dijo susurrando para que el pequeño no se pusiera a llorar- Y espero que no sean así todas las noches, porque de verdad no conoces a Cas cuando está con sueño...-.  
-Dean... puedes callarte -Habló Castiel en un tono bajo pero autoritario- Si no vas ayudar, mejor ve a dormir...  
-Vale...-contestó el rubio y caminó de vuelta a su cuarto, se sentó en la cama y apuntó su rostro-. Ves... se pone algo... irritable -soltó una pequeña carcajada para luego bostezar-. Creo que intentaré dormir, en media hora debo ir a trabajar -apagó la cámara y la dejó en la mesita de noche.

 

-Uhm... creo que está encendida... -Habló Cas demasiado cerca de la cámara. Dean se había ido a trabajar hace un par de horas y estaba esperando a Ruby, la esposa de Sam, para que se quedara con el pequeño Henry. -Si...lo está...- miró al lente con los ojos entrecerrados y dio vuelta la cámara hacia la pequeña cuna donde el bebé dormía.  
-Dean dijo que te filmara cuando te durmieras, son las 11:45 am y por fin te has dormido- el castaño se sentía cansado y débil, claro, no había alcanzado a dormir más que dos horas, sentía como sus ojos le pesaban -No puedo creer que ahora duermes profundamente...espero que luego te acostumbres a...- mientras le hablaba, se escuchó el timbre de la casa. Con cámara en mano Castiel bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta, filmando a la morena.  
-Woow... Cas, hola...-Saludó Ruby, sorprendida por aquella bienvenida. Pasó junto al castaño y cerró la puerta. -Creo que también estás con eso de las cámaras ¿no? Sam no ha dejado de hablar sobre ello -se acomodó el pelo tras la oreja mientras miraba la cámara.  
-Dean. Ya sabes cómo es...-se encogió de hombros y dejó la cámara sobre la mesa de la entrada, olvidando apagarla-. Gracias por ayudarnos con Henry, debemos buscar alguna niñera o algo así, todo es tan...nuevo. -le sonrió a Ruby de forma amable y la guio escaleras arriba.  
-Parece tranquilo... -se escuchó la voz de Ruby desde el segundo piso- Y se parece a Dean, eso es raro.  
-Ahora está tranquilo, ha llorado toda la noche, no hemos dormido nada...- Ruby soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de contestar:  
-Así es la vida de padres, tienes que acostumbrarte...Pero pasará, solo es un periodo-.  
-Eso espero...-Hubo un silencio breve antes de continuar- Tengo que irme, voy tarde...muchas gracias Ruby...  
-No hay problema, yo me quedaré con el angelito-.  
Se escucharon unas pisadas bajando la escalera, ruidos de algunas cosas moviéndose y luego se vio a Cas saliendo por la puerta de la casa. La cámara siguió filmando un par de minutos hasta que la morena la tomó.  
-Esto está...-miró el lente con los ojos entrecerrados para luego sonreír-. Ay...Cas...-dijo negando con la cabeza- Tu papá tiene la cabeza en otro lado, Henry...- le habló con simpatía a la cámara y luego la apagó.

**_Día 3_ **

-Anoche cuando llegué no tuve tiempo para hacer esto -Dean bostezó grande mirando a la cámara-. Pero creo que un video a las 4 de la mañana mientras lloras, es un buen momento-. El rubio se veía cansado, tenía unas notorias ojeras y no muy buena cara.  
Estaba grabando en la habitación del pequeño, Cas intentaba hacerlo dormir.  
-¿De nuevo con eso, Dean? -lo miró molesto, Cas no tenía mejor aspecto. Ojeras igual de marcadas y una cara peor que la suya. -Tienes que dejar eso ya, es incómodo.  
-No comiences con eso de nuevo, ya lo hemos hablado, esto es para él...-dijo en un tono molesto.  
-No Dean, esto es porque tú lo quieres...- contestó Cas alzando la voz.  
-Joder, Cas, por qué tienes que ser tan aburrido -dijo en un tono aún más alto.  
-No soy aburrido, Dean, es solo que estoy intentado hacer que esto funcione, pero tú te apareces con esa maldita cámara y no ayudas-  
-¿No ayudo? tío, anoche apenas dormí dos horas ayudándote con el bebé y luego fui a trabajar.  
-¡Yo tampoco he dormido, Dean...! y también he tenido que ir a trabajar -le gritó.  
-Pues... no lo sé -dijo resignado.  
-¿Y crees que yo sí? -Se le quedó mirando un par de segundos y se acercó a él con el bebé en brazos. Había dejado de llorar hace unos minutos y ninguno se había dado cuenta-. Esto es nuevo para mí Dean, tanto como lo es para ti...solo, necesitamos ayudarnos y no pelear...-Hasta ese momento el rubio no se había dado cuenta que seguía grabando, dejó la cámara a un lado y se abrazó a Cas y al bebé.  
-Lo siento....es solo que, tenemos que hacer las cosas bien...y vale, te entiendo...-le dio un beso suave en labios y se alejó -He grabado la pelea, ha sido sin querer puedo borrarla...  
-No, está bien... Henry sabrá que nos sacaba de quicio... -Sonrió a la cámara de forma amorosa y luego dejó al pequeño en la cuna y se acercó nuevamente a Dean. -Vamos a dormir...lo necesitamos.  
-Está bien...-Se acercó hasta donde dormía el pequeño y lo filmó un par de minutos-. Que descanses pequeño...


	3. Capitulo III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean y Cas han conseguido la custodia de un bebé. Sam, orgulloso de su hermano y cuñado, ha tenido una gran idea, filmar el primer año de vida de su sobrino, filmaciones que estarán a cargo de Cas, Dean y Sam.

_**Día 4...** _  
  
-He despertado hace unos dos minutos y me doy cuenta que estás durmiendo a mi lado -enfocó al pequeño, quien dormía profundamente a un lado de Dean, se veía tranquilo-. Luego veo mi mesa de noche y encuentro un papel que dice “Dean, he tenido que salir, encárgate de Henry” y adjuntado a la nota, una lista con los horarios de muda, medidas del biberón y los numero de emergencia, como si no supiera lo que tengo que hacer…Vale, Cas, verás que cuando regreses estaremos sanos y salv…-en ese momento Henry comenzó a llorar fuerte, dejando atrás esa dulce cara de angelito, convirtiéndose en un pequeño demonio. Dean soltó la cámara en la cama y tomó rápidamente al bebé, lo acunó entre sus brazos y comenzó a tararear una canción de AC/DC, no teniendo mayor resultado que los fuertes gritos de Henry.   
\- Vamos Henry, no llores…papá está aquí… tranquilo -Se levantó con el bebé en sus brazos mientras se paseaba por el cuarto, intentado que el pequeño se durmiera, pero no había caso con él, simplemente no dejaba de llorar. –Henry, por favor, no puedes tener hambre… Cas te ha dado de comer hace nada…vamos…no llores. –tomó la cámara con una mano y la apagó, no necesitaba filmar algo como eso-.   
  
**_Día 5…_ **  
  
Sam aparece por un costado de la cámara, llevaba la camiseta y el gorro de su equipo favorito al igual que Ruby, ambos saludaban a la cámara mientras jugaban con Henry, quien también llevaba la camiseta del equipo de futbol. Se escuchaban las risas de Dean y Cas de fondo, la pareja estaba sentada frente al televisor, esperando a que comenzara el partido.   
\- Sigo sin entender por qué tanta emoción por un partido de fútbol americano -comentó Bobby mientras filmaba a la familia reunida. Bobby había sido algo así como su padre. Luego de la muerte de John él se había hecho cargo de ambos, cosa que los hermanos agradecerían de por vida-. Espero que esta cosa esté filmado… ¡Dean! -Gritó para que este le prestara atención- ¿Está filmando este aparato? -Dean se levantó del sillón dándole un rápido beso a Cas y caminó en dirección a Bobby.   
-Veamos…Claro que está filmado, tío, tienes que comenzar a modernizarte. Ellen no va aguantar a un anciano cascarrabias por mucho tiempo…   
-Que sabes tú, idiota insolente, mejor ve hacer algo productivo y enciende la barbacoa… -Dean le sonrió divertido y le hizo caso, no se pondría a discutir con Bobby porque de seguro saldría perdiendo.   
  
-Joder… ha sido un buen día- Dean estaba sentado sobre su cama, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y las mejillas un poco coloradas por el alcohol-. Tu primer partido de fútbol y te lo has dormido todo ¿sabes? ¡Ganamos! Hemos estado celebrando toda la tarde y he bebido un poco más de la cuenta… tú no vas a poder beber hasta que cumplas 21 ¿entendido?...   
-Ni si quiera tú te lo crees…-Apareció Cas tras el rubio, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla. - Hola Henry -saludó el castaño a la cámara mientras abrazaba a Dean por los hombros-. En estos momentos duermes como un ángel y espero que no nos despiertes a mitad de la noche…   
-¿Quién? ¿Henry? ¿Despertándonos a mitad de la noche? Creo que te estás equivocando -giró la cabeza para así poder mirarlo-.   
-Lo dices porque no te levantas, desde hoy será día por medio…está grabado…   
-Te aprovechas porque he bebido ¿Cierto?...   
-Me aprovecho porque sé que lo harás, siempre haces lo que te pido…-Cas se acercó lentamente a los labios de Dean y lo besó suave, poco a poco ese beso comenzó hacerse más intenso. Dean dejó la cámara sobre la mesita de noche, quedando en una posición que daba justo a la cama. Se podía ver al castaño sobre Dean, sentado sobre sus caderas mientras continuaba besándolo. Dean recorría con sus manos los costados de Castiel, acariciándolo lentamente, colándose dentro de su camisa. El rubio le mordió suavemente el labio, Cas soltó un pequeño gruñido mientras oscilaba sus caderas haciendo fricción en sus pantalones.  
Dean se sentó en la cama con Castiel sobre él, tomó su cara con ambas manos y comenzó a besarlo con necesidad, retiró la camisa del castaño rápidamente y volvió en busca de su boca, descendió por su cuello sin dejar de besarlo. Se escuchaban pequeños gemidos salir de la boca de Castiel, no había dejado de mover sus caderas haciendo que sus pantalones comenzaran a molestar, sobre todo porque sentía la excitación de Dean bajo sus pantalones. Cas posó una mano en el pecho del rubio y lo empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que este cayera de espaldas a la cama, el castaño se inclinó y le subió la camiseta con la mano mientras besaba su estómago, se entretuvo ahí un par de segundos, besándole la cadera.   
-Quiero que me folles -Susurró contra la piel de Dean, mientras la besaba comenzó a subir hasta su pecho, logrando retirar su camisa. Le lamió el pecho hasta llegar al cuello, donde se entretuvo un par de segundos. Los movimientos de su cadera no cesaban, se movía sobre el rubio haciéndolo gemir.   
-Demonios, Cas…- soltó fuerte mientras lo tomaba firme por las caderas, los pantalones le apretaban y no podía aguantar más. Ayudado con su pierna lo giró, haciendo que ahora él estuviese sobre Castiel, bajó la mano hasta el pantalón del castaño y lo desabrochó, colando una mano dentro y tomando firme su miembro. Buscó su boca y lo besó con fuerza, mientras movía su mano dentro del pantalón de Cas, masturbándolo despacio.  
-Dean…- soltó como un gemido mientras salía al encuentro de la mano del rubio.  
-Me encanta escucharte decir mi nombre cuando te toco… -le dijo contra su boca sin dejar de mover su mano-.   
-Dean…Por favor…   
-Mmm… Estás suplicando ¿Quieres que te folle fuerte? ¿Duro? O que lo haga lento, para que me sientas completamente dentro…   
-Fuerte…-dijo con el aliento entrecortado, no podía hilar alguna frase coherente, que Dean le hablara de esa forma lo estaba volviendo loco. Dean se detuvo, saco su mano dentro del pantalón de Cas y lo bajó rápidamente, dejándolo completamente desnudo, tomó nuevamente la erección de su pareja y comenzó acercar lentamente su boca hasta el glande del castaño. Alcanzó a posar sus labios en la punta de su miembro cuando sintió el llanto de Henry.   
-Tiene que ser una broma…- soltó la erección de Cas y se sentó en la cama para escuchar -Despertó…   
-Escuché…-dijo Cas aun recuperando el aliento, se incorporó con los codos y le hizo un gesto a Dean para que fuera, él no estaba en condiciones para ir. Dean se levantó de la cama y desapareció por la puerta de la habitación. Cas volvió a recostarse en la cama, intentado recuperarse, giró la cabeza encontrándose con la cámara encendida y grabando. -¡Mierda! -alcanzó la cámara y la apagó, ciertamente tendrían que borrar ese video.


	4. Capitulo IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean y Cas han conseguido la custodia de un bebé. Sam, orgulloso de su hermano y cuñado, ha tenido una gran idea, filmar el primer año de vida de su sobrino, filmaciones que estarán a cargo de Cas, Dean y Sam.

_**Día 5**  _

  
-Algo malo debe haber contigo, no puedes llorar todas las jodidas noches, de verdad Henry, estás siendo una molestia en el trasero…  
-No digas esas cosas Dean, Henry lo verá algún día.  
– Cas lo reprendió desde el otro lado de la habitación, intentando hablar por sobre los gritos del bebé  
-Bueno, que sepa que nos jodía las pelotas…  
-¡Dean!...  
-Vale…- miro hacia la cámara, con las ojeras marcadas y una falsa sonrisa. – Eres todo un ángelito…  
-…si no tienes nada bueno que decir, mejor no grabes – salió de la habitación con el pequeño, no tenía ánimo de discutir con Dean  
\- si no tienes nada que bla bla bla… - lo imitó luego que se marchara. – Realmente necesito dormir, lo siento Henry… - Miró la cámara por última vez y la apagó  
  
**_Día 6_ **  
  
Solo se veía a Dean, sentado sobre su cama, ojeroso y el llanto de Henry de fondo. Suspiró, no sabía que decir, estaba demasiado cansado para si quiera decir alguna broma.  
-Dean... – se escuchó de fondo y el rubio se paró de la cama  
-Ya voy…- se acercó a la cámara y la apagó.  
  
  
******Día 7**  
  
-Hola Henry…-susurró Dean acostado sobre la cama, a su lado, Cas dormía profundamente. El castaño se había pasado toda la noche haciendo dormir al bebé, se veía agotado. – eres un buen padre…- comentó mientras lo filmaba – sin ti no duraría ni un día con nuestro hijo… -volvió la cámara hacia el – tú padre es un ángel y es mío…nuestro…  
\- Tú también eres un buen padre, Dean..- el castaño volvió la cámara rápidamente, filmando a un somnoliento Castiel, con el pelo desordenado y ojos cansados pero con una sonrisa cariñosa en el rostro.  
-Deberías seguir durmiendo, es temprano…  
-Estoy bien y es fin de semana... – Tomó la cara de Dean y le besó la comisura del labio mientras se acomodaba en su pecho, suspirando fuerte  
– Ha sido toda una semana ¿no?  
-Ni que lo digas –sonrió Dean tomando a Cas por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él, mientras posaba la cámara entre ambos, filmando aquel momento.  
\- Pero seguimos vivos, Ruby ha dicho que pasaría… Ellen debió darnos algunos tips de paternidad ¿no crees? O Bobby… - Dean soltó una carcajada y asintió estando de acuerdo con el castaño.  
-En un año nos estaremos riendo de esto, mientras vemos estos videos…  
\- oh… si, hablando de eso…Dean – Castiel lo miró hacia arriba con una pequeña sonrisa, recordando lo que habían filmado hace un par de noche  
– ¿No has… visto las filmaciones?  
\- ¿No…? ¿Por qué?  
-bueno…la otra noche, has filmado todo…  
\- ¿la otra noche?  
\- Si, cuando me has dejado…ya sabes – Dean abrió los ojos de par en par, para luego aguantar una pequeña carcajada  
\- ¿tenemos nuestro primer video porno en el video diario para nuestro hijo?  
-Bueno, porno…no, ya sabes me has dejado duro…  
\- ¿duro? Sabes que esto lo verá Henry ¿verdad? – Cas miró la cámara unos segundos y luego alzó la vista hacia Dean  
-podríamos hacer…dos versiones, ya sabes, una apta para todo público y otra, para nosotros…puede que antes me opuse a esto, pero ahora quiero que nos filmemos, no solo a Henry, nosotros... juntos – Dean alzó una ceja extrañado por el repentino cambio de Castiel  
\- Te has vuelto un pervertido…- le sonrió abiertamente y tomó su boca sin ningún recato, introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca de Castiel, preocupándose de que la cámara captara todo perfectamente  
-Solo me gusta mirarte… -apoyó su frente contra la del castaño y suspiró  
\- A mi igual me gusta, bastante… - dijo luego de darle un beso rápido y se separó del castaño – ahora ¿dices que tenemos este video…? ¿quieres que lo veamos? - dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, mientras acariciaba el muslo de su pareja  
-¿Y Henry? puede despertar…  
-Henry dormirá hasta las 11 de la mañana… vamos – buscó su boca y lo besó suave  
-No lo sé, Dean…  
-Hey, podríamos terminarlo…-subió su mano hasta la entrepierna de Castiel, acariciando por sobre el pijama  
-Dean…- soltó suave, cayendo bajo el control del rubio  
-tomaré eso como un sí – dijo contra su labio y apretó suave el miembro de Cas antes de levantarse de la cama e ir en busca de los cables de la cámara, estaba ansioso de ver su video


	5. Capitulo V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean y Cas han conseguido la custodia de un bebé. Sam, orgulloso de su hermano y cuñado, ha tenido una gran idea, filmar el primer año de vida de su sobrino, filmaciones que estarán a cargo de Cas, Dean y Sam.

**_Día 8_**  
-Aun sigues durmiendo, he tenido que levantarme porque me sentí mal, no sé qué pasa conmigo Dean, estoy asustado – Castiel se sentó sobre la tapa del excusado, estaba pálido y ojeroso, siempre había sido así, pero desde hace algunas semanas se le estaba notando demasiado. Le había dicho a Dean que era por Henry, por el nerviosismo de recibirlo en casa y ahora por las pocas horas de sueño que tenía, Cas realmente quería pensar que era eso, tenía toda la esperanza de que se tratara de estrés, simple cansancio que se acabaría con unas buenas vacaciones, pero sabía que no era así. – Hemos hablado anoche que no veríamos lo que grabamos, que lo haríamos juntos cuando lo decidamos…no sé qué hacer Dean, tengo miedo de que…me suceda algo y no poder cumplir mi promesa de estar toda la vida contigo y nuestro hijo…  
\- ¿Cas? ¿Estás bien? –se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta de baño, Dean lo llamaba con la voz ronca de haber recién despertado  
\- Si… - tomó la cámara rápidamente y la apagó. –

 

\- ¡Hoy es día de parque! – gritó Dean emocionado mientras caminaba con el coche en una mano y la cámara en la otra, Castiel se encontraba a su lado, con el bolso del bebé en el hombro y mirando serio hacia adelante. Dean decidió dejar de filmarlo, sabía que le molestaba tener la cámara encima. Se sentaron en el pasto unos pasos más allá, habían llevado una manta para dejar a Henry ahí, su biberón y algo para comer. -  
-Hace un buen día… -dijo Castiel con los ojos cerrado, dejando que el sol le diera justo en la cara  
-Es extraño un día así en mitad de noviembre, pero me gusta. Gracias calentamiento global - dejó la cámara sobre el coche, apuntando hacia ellos. Se sentó junto al castaño y rodeó su cintura, besando suavemente su cuello - ¿pasa algo? Te ves…preocupado –  
-Estoy bien Dean, solo… cansado –le sonrió de costado, pero esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos  
\- ¿estás seguro? Sabes que puede decirme lo que sea…  
-Lo sé y no pasa nada… -sacó del coche el biberón de Henry y lo tomó para darle de comer –siempre me ha gustado este parque, bueno los parques en general, pero este… más  
\- ¿Ha sí? ¿por qué?  
-Aquí nos conocimos ¿no recuerdas? Estabas discutiendo con Sam o eso parecía, creí que eran pareja y me entrometí con el discurso de “No a la violencia entre parejas” ya sabes, la labor del abogado no solo se cumple en los juzgados – lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en la cara. -  
-Lo recuerdo, Sam comenzó a reírse y yo estaba con cara de “iugh, no tío es mi hermano” – comentó mientras acariciaba la pequeña cabeza de Henry –Luego te pedí el número… gracias al cielo y lo ángeles que no te molestaste y me lo diste.  
\- No podía negarme…  
-claro que no podías…- le sonrió y besó rápido sus labios quedándose ahí un par de segundos con los ojos cerrados –no sé qué haría sin ti… -comentó.  
\- vivir… - dijo con un tono apagado  
-no podría, ahora no.  
-Si puedes Dean, lo hacías antes de conocerme, no estaré siempre aquí…  
-Claro que lo vas a estar, Cas.  
-No Dean, las personas no viven para siempre, puede pasar cualquier cosa. Puedo salir mañana por la mañana y que un auto me atropelle o ir caminando por la calle y alguien me dispare, nadie está libre de su destino. Pero sé que, si me pasara algo, estarías bien, eres un hombre fuerte y valiente que se hizo cargo de su pequeño hermano cuando no tenían a nadie, que daría la vida por él, por mí y ahora por Henry, eres un hombre lleno de amor Dean, lo sé desde el primer momento en que te vi…- tomó su rostro con una mano y acarició sus labios con el pulgar –estarás bien…lo sé  
\- ¿por qué estás diciendo eso…?  
-Porque siempre es necesario hablar de estas cosas…- le contestó con una sonrisa dulce  
-No, Cas algo pasa, has estado extraño desde hace semanas y me has dicho que ha sido solo cansancio y te he creído, pero sales con esto ¿Qué quieres que crea?  
-No pasa nada, Dean… estoy cansado, es cierto.  
-Te conozco mejor que nadie y sé que estás escondiendo algo, ¡dime de una jodida vez que sucede, Cas!  
\- ¡No grites! – miró hacia Henry que se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Castiel, luego alzo la mirada cruzándose con los ojos de Dean – no pasa nada…será mejor que nos vayamos, Henry necesita dormir y yo igual. – Castiel se levantó y dejó al pequeño en el coche, tomó la cámara y la apagó.

 **** _Día 9.  
_  
-Te has dormido temprano hoy, creo que por fin has entendido que aquí es donde debes dormir- Castiel grababa al pequeño dormir tranquilo sobre su cuna, una suave música se escuchaba de fondo –Henry, sé que verás esto alguna vez y siento no estar ahí para mostrártelo, no se lo he dicho a tu padre aún y no sé si tenga el valor de hacerlo, solo quiero que cuides de él, lo necesita, ha pasado toda su vida cuidando de otros y por más que yo intentado hacerlo con él, no me ha dejado… confío que tú lo harás y lo querrás por los dos, pequeño, siempre querré a Dean, ha sido la única persona a quien he amado realmente, y pase lo que pase seguirá siendo así…-  
\- ¿Se ha dormido ya? Wow, eso es nuevo…- Dean se acercó al castaño y tomó su cintura por atrás, posó su cara en el hueco de su cuello y comenzó a mecer a Castiel mientras observaba a su pequeño dormir - ¿contándole historias para dormir?  
-le hablaba de ti…  
-espero que no fueran cosas vergonzosas, tiene que respetarme.  
\- Lo hará y te amará tanto como yo… - Cas se giró, con cámara en mano, quedando frente al rubio – eres hermoso… - el corazón de Dean se aceleró con esas simples palabras, Cas aun lo hacía sentir nervioso cuando lo miraba de esa forma y le decía esas cosas. Dean comenzó a bajar sus manos por los costados de Castiel, llegando hasta sus muslos y haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo para tomarlo haciendo que este rodeara su cintura con las piernas. –  
-tu eres un ángel…- dijo llevándolo desde el cuarto de Henry hasta su propio cuarto, lo dejó suavemente sobre la cama y comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras Cas mantenía sus piernas rodeando la cintura del rubio. Comenzó a mover su cadera lentamente haciendo que su miembro, ya erecto, se rozara por sobre la ropa de Castiel.  
-Dean…la cámara. - le comentó con la respiración entrecortada, Dean se detuvo hincándose sobre la cama. Tomó la cámara y lo filmó desde arriba, viendo en los ojos del castaño la excitación  
-Te vez jodidamente bueno desde aquí –dijo con voz ronca –di algo para la cámara…  
\- ¿Qué quieres que diga?  
-No lo sé, algo sucio... – Castiel alzó una pequeña sonrisa llevando sus manos a la cintura del rubio, movió lentamente su cadera mientras se mordía el labio inferior  
-Quiero que me folles, quiero tenerte dentro y gritar tu nombre mientras me corro…  
-Joder, con eso está bien…- dijo con una gran sonrisa y dejó la cámara sobre la mesita de noche, enfocándolos a ambos sobre la cama. Dean volvió a la misma posición, bajó esta vez rápidamente los shorts de su pijama e hizo lo mismo con los de Castiel, liberando ambas erecciones. Se inclinó para besarlo, esta vez nada fue suave, le comió la boca con fuerza, introduciendo su lengua de forma indecorosa mientras su mano viajaba sin apuro hasta el miembro de Castiel. Lo tomó firme y comenzó a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo, acariciando toda su extensión.  
-Dean…- soltó suave contra los labios del rubio, Dean no daba tregua al movimiento de su mano, acelerando poco a poco y sin dejar de besar sus labios.  
\- Quieres que te folle, ¿verdad? Pídemelo.  
-Dean…fo…follame -dijo con la voz entrecortada. Dean dejó de tocarlo, en cambio, su mano comenzó a descender hasta su ano y lo acarició suave. Escuchar gemir a Castiel le hacía la tarea de lubricarlo un poco más difícil, solo quería penetrarlo en ese momento. Alargó la mano hasta la mesa de noche y buscó en el cajón el lubricante, se echó un poco en la mano y volvió acariciar los suaves pliegues de su ano. Sin aviso introdujo un dedo, sintiendo como el interior del castaño lo apresaba, no dilató mucho la situación. Comenzó a mover su dedo en el interior de Cas para luego introducir otro, haciendo que soltar un fuerte gemido, dean sonrió satisfecho. Sacó ambos dedos, su miembro estaba chorreando y necesitaba introducirse en su pareja. Guió su pene hasta el lubricado ano de Castiel y de una sola estocada lo penetró.  
-Joder… eres tan apretado- jadeó Dean contra su boca mientras sentía como el interior de Castiel lo envolvía  
-Muévete, Dean… - El rubio lo calló con un beso y comenzó a mover su cadera lentamente, saliendo por completo para luego introducirse con la misma velocidad -Dean… más… por favor – Dean no esperó más y aceleró las arremetidas, introduciéndose lo más que podía en él, tocando su próstata.  
-Eres delicioso…- gimió contra la boca del castaño, llevó nuevamente su mano hasta el miembro del Castiel, acarició el glande con la punta de su dedo índice antes de tomarlo y comenzar a mover su mano a la par que sus embestidas. El orgasmo de Dean llegó a la par que el de Castiel, ambos gritando el nombre del contrario, manchando el abdomen de rubio con el semen del castaño. Dean se quedó un par de segundos sobre Castiel, recuperando el aliento sin salir de él. Lo miró hacia arriba y sonrió, le encantaba el rostro de Cas luego de estar dentro de el – tienes cara de recién follado – lo besó rápido y se acostó a su lado, saliendo de su interior  
\- y tú tienes cara de haber follado bien – contestó Castiel con el mismo buen humor. Se acostó de costado llevando su rostro al pecho de Castiel, abrazándolo por la cintura – te he ensuciado…- dijo pasando un dedo por el líquido espeso y blanquecino  
\- No me molesta…- ronroneó Dean, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Castiel llevó aquel dedo, manchado con su propio semen, a la boca del rubio y dejó un poco en sus labios. Dean lo tomó con la lengua y se saboreó, para luego inclinarse para besarlo -sabes delicioso…  
-Lo sé… -dijo contra su boca, buscó en la mesita de noche la cámara y la tomó, filmándolo a ambos –creo que es hora de dormir, ha sido una buena noche y Henry no ha despertado… - miró por última vez a Dean antes de besarlo y apagó la cámara.


End file.
